Dormir Más
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Goten se prometió a sí mismo dejar de desvelarse. El sueño ya lo estaba haciendo creer cosas que simplemente NO eran posibles.


Dormir Más.

Goten cerró felizmente la computadora portátil de su hermano mayor después de retirar la tarjeta de memoria que contenía su trabajo recién terminado y listo para ser llevado a su universidad mañana. Como había rotó accidentalmente su propia portátil, no le quedó de otra que pedir prestada la de Gohan aunque con la condición de no sacarla de su sala de estar pues era un poco paranoico debido a su historial muy extenso de romper portátiles de una forma u otra.

Bostezó satisfecho y decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa de su madre y comer un merecido banquete, pero antes se despediría de su linda e inocente sobrinita adorada, Pan. Claro que a veces tenían sus desacuerdos, pero adoraba a su panecillo.

Subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de la menor de los Son, y estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escucho un ruido… extraño, muy extraño, tan extraño que al volverlo a oír se quedó paralizado frente a la puerta de su sobrina sin hacer un solo sonido, de modo que pudo escuchar con más claridad lo que estaba pasando en la habitación.

-No… no hagas eso.- era la voz de Pan, que prosiguió a soltar una risita tonta seguido de otro de esos ruidos extraños que parecían… ¿gemidos? No. Eso no podía ser. Imposible. ¡Era de su lindo panecillo del que estaban hablando! Ella seguía siendo una niña, era una bebé. Su sobrinita pequeña de solo dieciocho (¿o ya había cumplido los diecinueve?) años. Debía estar malinterpretando las cosas, obviamente. –No… No toques a-ahí…- los músculos de Goten se tensaron, y aún más cuando escuchó otra voz amortiguada provenir de la habitación. No reconoció de quién era ni qué dijo, pero era claramente una voz masculina y eso solo lo hizo tensarse más.

Escuchó más ruidos y risitas, y más de esa voz masculina. Cuando un ruido (que se negaba a llamar gemido porque su panecillo era incapaz de tales cosas de adultos cuando aún era una niña) fue demasiado alto al punto de hacerlo dudar de sus propias excusas mentales, ya no pudo soportar seguir callado.

-Uhh…- tartamudeó un poco, sin saber realmente que decir. Estaba comenzando a enfurecerse pero no quería acusarla de algo que quería creer que ella no estaba haciendo. -¿Pan?- tocó un par de veces a la puerta, recibiendo a cambio nada más que silencio mortal. -¿Panecillo? ¿Estás ahí?- ¿Por qué no contestaba? ¿Acaso sí estaba… haciendo cosas que no debería? No. No podía ser.

-¡T-tío Goten!- chilló sonando como sí él fuera la reencarnación de Baby que venía a cobrar su venganza y matarlos a todos. Oyó susurros frenéticos en la habitación, y esta vez le quedó completamente claro que definitivamente estaba con una persona del sexo opuesto, en su habitación, solos los dos.

-¡Pan!- trató de poner su tono más severo, aunque como nunca lo había hecho antes, solo esperaba estar haciendo una buena imitación de su hermano y su madre. -¿Estás con un chico allí dentro, jovencita?- se llevó las manos a la cintura, apartándolas cuando se dio cuenta de que quizás estaba imitando un poco demasiado a su madre.

-Ehh… ¿Sí?-

¿Sí? ¡¿Sí?! ¡¿SÍ?! ¡¿Cómo que sí?! ¡¿Estaba con un chico allí y lo admitía tan fácilmente?! Goten comenzó a ver rojo. Su pequeña y linda Pan aún era una niña, así que sí estaba haciendo… sí estaba haciendo… cosas de adultos… entonces definitivamente debía ser la culpa de ese maldito chico con el que estaba. ¡Sí, eso era! Ese bastardo, quién quiera que fuera, estaba tratando de robar la inocencia de su sobrinita adorada mientras él estaba a pocos metros de distancia. Y su linda sobrinita, pobre e inocente, seguramente debía estar asustada y confundida por lo que ese pervertido quería hacerle. ¡Pero no lo dejaría!

Gruñendo y con su ki elevado hasta las nubes, empujó la puerta de la habitación de golpe dispuesto a darle la paliza de su vida al pobre idiota que se atreviera a creer que lo dejaría robar la inocencia de su pobre panecillo. ¡Primero debería vencerlo en una pelea a puño limpio sí quería ser digno de su preciosa Pan!

-¡Agh! ¡Voy a matar al bastardo que…!...- se detuvo en medio de su discurso sediento de sangre. -¿Trunks?- parpadeó muy sorprendido al ver a su mejor amigo de toda la vida sentado junto a su sobrinita leyendo una revista mientras ella jugueteaba nerviosamente con su celular. Escaneó la habitación buscando sí había alguien más, y al comprobar que no era así, se relajó visiblemente. –Ohh… con que a eso te referías cuando dijiste que estabas con un chico.- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y luego comenzó a carcajearse como sí no hubiera un mañana. -¡JAJAJAJA! Cielos, que imaginación tengo últimamente, ir a la universidad me está friendo el cerebro, necesito dormir más. ¡JAJAJA!- se limpió una pequeña lagrimita. –Y pensar que creí que… pff…- volvió a reírse ante lo ridículo que fue. –Lamento haberlos molestado chicos, ya me voy, sigan en lo suyo.- sin más se retiró con una sonrisa alegre.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación aun soltando unas cuantas risitas. Sin duda el que su madre lo esté obligando a terminar la universidad a sus veintisiete años lo estaba afectando. No podía creer que realmente acababa de imaginar a su sobrina en… esa… situación. ¡Ella era una niña, por todos los cielos! Incluso pensó que estaba sola con un chico en su habitación. Menos mal que solo se trataba de Trunks, su buen amigo Trunks que había estado con la camisa desabotonada incluso cuando aún dentro de la casa hacía bastante frío…

Frenó sus pasos de golpe y frunció el ceño. Ambos también se veían bastante despeinados… Ñeh, ni que fueran de los que se preocupaban excesivamente por su apariencia todo el tiempo. Y tal vez Trunks simplemente no tenía frío, él a veces podía ser raro. Por otro lado…

Volvió a carcajearse cuando otra ridícula idea se le pasó por la cabeza, una idea tan absurda que literalmente rodó por las escaleras de la risa con solo pensarlo por un breve instante. ¿Trunks y Pan juntos? ¡JA! ¡Sí, claro! ¡Y luego vería a Vegeta besando a un gusano! ¡Realmente debía dormir más!

E incluso cuando al día siguiente fue a Corporación Capsula y vio a Vegeta besando un gusano de plástico por perder una apuesta contra su esposa e hija justo después de ver a Trunks jalando a Pan a su habitación tomándola de la mano, Goten solo se frotó los ojos y se repitió a sí mismo que necesitaba dormir más.

Fin.

Holaaa! :D

Tenía esto guardado entre mis documentos viejos, lo subo ahora esperando que este lindo fandom lo haya disfrutado :3

TRUPAN FOREVER!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
